Penny Crygor
Biography Penny Crygor was first introduced in WarioWare: Smooth Moves, where we learn she is the granddaughter of Dr. Crygor. Besides inventing, Penny also seems to have a desire to become a singer (seen at the ending of her stage in Smooth Moves) and seems to be a nerdy type. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves In Penny's introduction, we see that she enjoys science, possibly baking (she's shown pushing a cake) and that she's suiting up for something. It turns out that something is an "Invent-Off" between her and her grandfather in a boxing ring. In a small cameo appearance, Mike is cheering from behind the ring. After the player completes her stage, Penny and Dr. Crygor seem to be neck-and-neck on winning the Invent-Off. Penny finally succeeds with a tiny motorcycle she invented, this somehow knocking her grandfather out. Afterward, Penny sends it to Wario (Or "Mr. Wario," as she calls him), and then proceeds to sing for the Game and Watch crowd. (The motorcycle is seen on the Microgame Mix screen.) Transformation It's seen in ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves that Penny transformed her clothes by putting on a different pair of glasses. Perhaps this is the same way Dr. Crygor, her grandfather, transformed his armor into different colors from pink to yellow. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Penny is first seen in the game's introduction scene. She is in the background as her grandfather Dr. Crygor oversees the shipment of his Super MakerMatic 21. During the game, Penny participates in the tutorials as a teacher, with Wario often showing up to learn as well as the player. This results in moments of funny dialogue between the two. Penny teaches you how to use the MakerMatic to produce microgames, records, and comics. Her outfit in DIY is a white lab coat with a purple bow, differing from her pink suit in Smooth Moves. Game & Wario Penny hosts the multiplayer game "Fruit" in which a thief using a gamepad tries to blend into a crowd to steal fruit. The game has three levels each with a special gimmick. At intervals of thirty seconds, Penny will scan the map and reveal the general location of the thief. She also appears in a bowling minigame on a pin similar to the other characters. WarioWare Gold Penny is first seen in the opening cutscene being called by Wario to help him make games for his tournament. During the story mode in her level, it opens with her talking to her grandfather. She then reveals she created a new concoction that will make anybody's voice perfect stating that she intends to use this to help her achieve her dream of being a pop star. When she tests this on him his voice becomes incredibly feminine and he gets extreme stomach pains. She quickly cures this with another concoction of hers which leads into her stage. In this stage completing microgames in time helps cure Dr. Cygors stomach. Later she assists the party at Club Joe by singing which brings in large crowds. Trivia * Penny only wheres gloves in ''Game & Wario. * Penny usually has brown eyes ever since WarioWare: Smooth Moves, but in ''WarioWare Gold she was confirmed to have light-blue eyes. * In WarioWare Gold, When Penny was thinking of herself as a pop star, she wears a familiar dress that Sal Out used to wear.' Gallery '''Artwork Penny(WWSM)0.png| WarioWare: Smooth Moves Penny(WWDIY)0.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. WarioPenny(WWDIY)0.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. (with Wario) Penny(WWDIY)1.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. Penny(WWDIY)2.png| WarioWare: D.I.Y. Penny(G&W)0.png| Game & Wario Penny(G&W)1.png| Game & Wario Penny(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold Penny(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold Group(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold TwistLeague(WWG).png| WarioWare Gold 'Screenshots' StarScientist(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold (Star Scientist) StarScientist(WWG)0.png Fillbots2(RHM).png| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Fillbots 2) '' ()'' Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Females Category:Twisted League Category:Heroes Category:Character articles